sean_and_halofandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Before Sean 10009 B.S. - 10008 B.S. (Season 122) *10009 B.S.: Seck Boi was born *10008 B.S.: Seck Boi gets killed. *10008 B.S.(a few minutes later): Seck Boi gets reincarnated as a god. *8002 B.S.: Halofan Hp00 is Born. M&Ms Arc 1900 - 1955 (Season 33) *1900: The M&Ms Company is created. *1914: World War 1 breaks out. *1918: World War 1 ends. *1934: M&Ms create artificial humans known as Eminem and EVIL EMINEM out of spoiled M&Ms and their mother's spaghetti. *1939: World War 2 breaks out. *1940: M&Ms Company helps out the Nazis. *1941: The first Shrek came out. *1944: Seck Boi creates Batu out of spoiled M&Ms. *1945: Seck Boi sends Batu to eradicate the Nazis. *1945: World War 2 ends. *1952: M&Ms Company and Eminem start a war against Evil Eminem. *1953: Nuke is dropped on the main building of M&Ms Enterprises *1954: Eminem and Evil Eminem work together kill off the remaining workers of the M&Ms company. *1955: M&Ms Company is entirely gone; Evil Eminem and Eminem go their separate ways. Commentary City Arc 1960 - 2000 (Season 1 - Onwards) *1960: The Commentary Community is born out of JonTron's ass. *1961: The first Cutaway Commentary is created. *1962: People join the community. *1963: Commentary City is created. Martin Luther King does a speech and people liked it. JFK gets assassinated *1964: Martin Luther King becomes President and ends racism *1965: The Great Diglett/Speakonia War breaks out. *1966: Illiniguy Clan is founded *1968: Illiniguy 34 kills the rest of his clan, becomes Illuminati Guy 34 and the illuminati is founded *1970: B.O.P is formed. *1971: Commentary City gets nuked by the Speakonia Bots. *1972: Rion is born. *1975: F.O.X is formed. *1981: Sean Sampson is born. *1982: The Great Diglett/Speakonia War ends, Green Dude is born. *1983: The B Team is formed. *1984: Snoop Dogg kills himself *1985: The Commentary Wastelands is created. *1999: Awesome Commentators is created. *2000: Jack 81 and NaptownxX arrive to Commentary City. George W Bush becomes President with Big Dick Cheney as Vice President Commentary Wastelands/Rion Arc 2005 - 3000 (Season 2 - Season 69) * 2001: JonTron gets assassinated by the illuminati * 2002: Han Solo becomes mayor of commentary city. The public and media suspects that Bush had some involvement with JonTron's assassination and ties to the Illuminati * 2003: Han Solo dies from a stroke. Bush is impeached, then is forced to admit he had JonTron assassinated and is convicted. Dick Cheney becomes President * 2004: Eminem quits rapping and becomes mayor of commentary city * 2005: Woody's Wood made their first album called "Better then Illmatic" which got great reviews. Dick Cheney nukes Denmark and then is assassinated two hours later * 2006: Rantville is founded. * 2007: World War 3-10 breaks out between Commentary City and Rantville. * 2008: Eminem releases his commentary on EVIL EMINEM's commentary on a documentary of the M&Ms Company. * 2009: World War 11 breaks out between Eminem and EVIL EMINEM, Eminem retires from being the mayor of commentary city. * 2010: World War 3-5 ends; People theorise that the world will end in 2012, Principal Ernie become mayor of commentary city. * 2011: World War 6 ends; ISIS Commentaries joins World War 10. * 2012: People find out the world isn't ending. * 2014(June): ISIS Commentaries makes his first commentary "ALLAH AKBAR IS NOT HAPPY". * 2014(November): ISIS Commentaries gets beaten up by F.O.X. * 2015: ISIS Commentaries sacrifices himself by trying and failing to stop The B Team in World War 10. * 2016: B Team is dismantled by an alliance between Anti B Team Alliance and Jack 80. Jeb Bush becomes President with controversial right wing political commentator Bourg Productions as Vice President * 2017: Tape recordings of Jontron spouting out racial slurs and revealing he had ties to Hitler and Nazi Germany is revealed to the public, this causes many of his former supporters and followers to condemn him * 2019: Snoop Dogg bought back to life by Eminem; F.O.X gets arrested. * 2020: Two Twenties lol, Kanye West becomes President * 2021: World War 7-10 ends * 2025: Eminem and EVIL EMINEM make a peace treaty; World War 11 ends. * 2026: B.O.P bombs commentary city. * 2027: Jack 81 and NaptownxX gets mauled by Ritler. * 2028: Jack 81 turns out to be alive because he's immortal * 2029: Bourg shots Ritler in the head and sacrifices himself to stop ritler's nuke from destroying the world * 2067: the first dad day comes out and is critically acclaimed